A solder printing machine, a component mounting machine, a reflow machine, and a board inspection machine, and the like, are examples of equipment that produces boards on which multiple components are mounted. Generally, a board production line is configured by linking such equipment. Among such equipment, the component mounting machine is generally provided with a board conveyance device, a component supply device, a component transfer device, and a control device. A feeder device having a system that reels out a tape on which a plurality of electronic component are stored at a predetermined pitch is a representative example of a component supply device. A feeder device is configured to have a flattened shape that is thin in the width direction, and a plurality thereof are linearly arranged on a device table of a component mounting machine. A feeder device has a motive power load such as a motor in a mechanism section that supplies a component, and has a control load such as a microcomputer or a sensor that controls the motive power load.
In the related art, multi-terminal connectors having a contact power feeding system have been used in order to feed power to a feeder device from a main body of a component mounting machine. However, in a multi-terminal connector, there is a concern of deformation, damage, or the like, to the terminals due to the repetition of a removal/insertion manipulation. In recent years, the use of non-contact power feeding devices such as an electromagnetic coupling system, a capacitive coupling system, or the like, has been implemented as a countermeasure. Additionally, the application of non-contact power feeding devices is not limited to feeder devices of component mounting machine, and includes a broad range of fields such as board production facilities, assembling machines that produce other product, processing machines, and the like. In addition, a power receiving-side device, which is fed power in a non-contact manner, having a motive power load and a control load is also an ordinary matter. Technical examples relating to such non-contact power feeding devices are disclosed in PTL 1 and 2.
A wireless power feeding device of PTL 1 is a device that wirelessly supplies power to a power receiving coil from a power feeding coil, the device being characterized in that a resonance frequency is set to an Industry-Science-Medical (ISM) frequency band, and a current is supplied by alternately switching first and second switching transistors. According to such a configuration, it is possible to enhance the electric power transmission efficiency of a magnetic resonance type wireless power feeding, and therefore, it is possible to suppress the number of coils required.
In addition, the wireless power feeding device of PTL 2 is a device that wirelessly supplies power to a power receiving coil from a power feeding coil, the device being characterized by being provided with a resonance circuit that includes a first coil and a capacitor that are connected in series, a power supply control circuit that causes the resonance circuit to resonate by alternately electrically connecting first and second switches, and an effective signal generation circuit that generates an effective signal for setting drive periods and a stop periods of the first and second switches, and the power supply control circuit continuing a resonance state by performing feedback control of the first and second switches in the drive periods. According to such a configuration, a magnetic resonance type wireless power feeding technique in which it is possible to realize a drive system of a power feeding coil by using a simple configuration is constituted.